Shadow Fox: Rise of the Meta-Humans
by reddog24485
Summary: No one knows who he really is, or where he comes from. They do not know what it is, that he wants. It has been said, that even Ra's al Ghul fears him. But who is he? No one really knows, all they know about him is his code name, Shadow Fox. Meta-Human Naruto.


**I do not own Arrow or Naruto, nor any of their respective characters. **

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>The warrior learns of the spiritual realm by dwelling on the cutting edge of the sword, standing at the edge of the fire pit, venturing right up to the edge of starvation if necessary. Vibrant and intense living is the warrior's form of worship." - Stephen K. Hayes.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Shadow Fox: Rise of the Meta-Humans. Prologue<strong>

Two tall figures stood in the shadows on the roof of a building, overlooking a crime scene. One dressed in a green suit and hood, armed with a bow. The other dressed in black suit with black body armor, and black face mask, armed with a Glock and sniper rifle.

"What are you thinking?" Asked the one in black.

"Professional kill, just like the other two." Replied the one in the hood. "Single sword thrust to the back, piercing the heart. No sign of a struggle, so he didn't know his killer was there, until it was to late."

Before the one dressed in black could respond, they were interrupted by a female voice coming from their ear pieces. _"Arrow, Freelancer, do you guys read me? Over."_

"We read you, Firewall." Said the one in the Green, now known as Arrow. "What do you have for us. Over."

"_You know? I think I need a better code name! I mean all of you have great code names. Arrow, Freelancer, Arsenal, Black Canary, and what do I have? _Firewall! _It just sounds so unimaginative, I mean if-" _She was interrupted by an exasperated Arrow.

"Firewall!" Exclaimed The Arrow, they had recently taken to using code names when out on missions. As it was not smart to keep broadcasting their names over the airwaves. "We been over this! It's not important how it sounds, only that it protects your Identity."

"Besides." He continued in a softer more placating voice. "Firewall, makes you sound really kick ass, like you're tough as nails. Over."

"_Really?" _She asked in a hopeful voice.

"Yes!" He said once again, exasperatedly. "Now, what do you have for us? Over."

"_The victim's name is.. or rather _was _Hugo Dareden. Just like the other two, he too was a criminal. He was suspected of being involved in child sex trafficking." _She said with heavy disgust in her voice. "_ As well as a few other things, but the FBI could never get anything to stick. Honestly between this guy. The mob enforcer, and that serial rapist. I mean these were all guys that you yourself would have killed, if you had caught them two years ago. Over."_

"So, we're dealing with another vigilant?" Asked Freelancer.

"It would seem that way." Replied Arrow. "Do you have anything else, Firewall? Over."

"_Actually, I do. This latest hit was caught on tape. I've managed to hack the security feed." _She paused for a second before she continued. _"You guys need to see this for yourself."_

"Well be there shortly." Said Arrow "Over and out."

"What do you think, Olly?" Asked Freelancer, Referring too Felicity's cryptic message.

"I don't know, Dig. But she sounded a little odd even for her. So we'd better hurry."

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later John Diggle Aka Freelancer and Oliver Queen Aka The Arrow walked in to their HQ.<p>

"What have you got, Felicity?" Asked Oliver, as he headed over to where she was setting at the computer desk.

"You guys are not going to believe this. Heck. I don't even believe it. But I checked, the footage hasn't been tempered with." Said Felicity Smoak, getting more animated near the end.

"It's okay, just show us." Said Oliver, laying a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to calm her.

"Alright." She said as she brought up the video footage. It showed a man(Hugo Dareden walking out of an empty lobby. "As you can see, here, he is perfectly fine. Now he exits the lobby."

The footage switched to outside cameras. "He locks the doors and turns to light up a cigarette. Now, here is where it gets real strange. Watch and keep in mind this is at normal speed."

Felicity typed on a few keys and the video zoomed in on Dareden. The footage showed as he lit his cigarette, took a drag off of it, and started to walk to the parking lot. Suddenly he stopped, his eyes widened and his cigarette fell out of his mouth. Before he fell over dead. A dark stain beginning to pool from a wound over his heart.

"That doesn't make any since! The evidence showed he was stabbed, not shot!" Exclaimed Oliver.

"I know, and remember what I said about this being at normal speed, and the footage not being tampered with." Said Felicity as she typed a few more keys. "Now I'm going to slow it down to the slowest frame rate it will go. Watch closely."

She restarted the footage to right after Dareden took a drag of the cigarette. The group watched in slow motion as Dareden began to walk. Suddenly a shape appeared behind him, but almost as soon as it was there, it was gone.

"Wait! Go back!" Said Oliver in a rush. Felicity did as told and they watched again as the shape appeared then disappeared almost faster then the eye could track. "Freeze the frame when the shape appears."

"Already ahead of you. I even got one from a different angle." Said Felicity. She clicked a some keys and two frozen images appeared on two of the monitors.

"You're right, Felicity. I don't believe it." Said Diggle in a strange voice. For there in the monitors, was a picture of a man in a long flowing cloak with what appeared to be black flames at the bottom, wearing a Japanese fox mask. Stabbing Dareden in the back with a Katana.

"Who is this guy?" Asked Diggle to no one in particular.

"Shadow Fox." Whispered Oliver. The two other turned toward their leader, the man who had faced down Malcolm Merlyn, and Slade Wilson. His Face was now a deathly gray!

* * *

><p><strong>Flash Back Hong Kong Six Years Earlier. <strong>

"Who are you?! And why am I here?!" Yelled an angry and frightened Oliver Queen, to the African American woman in front of him.

"I am Amanda Waller, and you are here because your country needs you."

* * *

><p><strong>(A.N) Just something I felt like writing... as if I didn't have enough stories already that need updating. I know it's only a thousand or so words. But I hope it's still a good Prologue. Anyways I'll Update it where I can but I make No promises on how long it will take. I have a vary busy work schedule.<strong>

**Well, I hope you like it.**

**Sincerely: Reddog24485. **


End file.
